TARUB Bros dan Para Bidadari
by Fayiyong
Summary: Ulqui, Grimm, Ggio-tiga saudara MISKIN yang tinggal di kampung Hueco! Bagaimana kisahnya sampai mereka bisa bertemu tiga bidadari yang mandi di comberan? PAIRINGS : UlquiHime, GrimmNel, GgioSoi-slight GinRan! RnR onegaiiiiii ?


**TARUB brothers dan PARA BIDADARI**

* * *

**created by** : FayFay-alineluzza

.

**Disclaimer** : ternyata Om Tite Kubo nggak punya pulsa buat bales SMS Fay soal warisan berupa Bleach

.

**A/N** : sebelumnya Fay minta maaf soal fic Fay yang berjudul "Cinta Satu Malam"… ternyata banyak peminatnya dan banyak juga yang request minta sequel. Gomenne… Fay belum dapat ilham lagi untuk nyambung itu, jadi Fay tunda dulu ya? Ya? Tamparlah saja Fay ini kalau mau *PLAK!* anyway, ENJOY READING!

* * *

"**TARUB brothers dan PARA BIDADARI"  
**

* * *

Pada zaman dahulu kala, di sebuah desa miskin nan tengik bernama Hueco Village, hiduplah seorang pemuda ganteng (gelandangan tengik) yang bernama Ulquiorra Tarub. Dia tinggal bersama kedua saudara bukan angkat, bukan kandungnya; Grimmjow Tarub dan Ggio Tarub.

Karena mereka butuh makan, butuh pakaian, butuh rumah, serta butuh wanita, terpaksa ketiga saudara ini bekerja membabi tuli di sebuah perusahaan kayu bakar milik Jaka Aizen Ijen—atau akrab disapa Jaka Ijen. Mereka bertiga dipaksa memotong kayu bakar dari pagi hingga petang, dan memaksa digaji tinggi—walau paksaan itu tidak digubris Ijen sama sekali.

Tiga GANTENG bersaudara ini bukan hanya populer soal kemiskinannya, tapi juga sifat mereka yang acakadul amburadul nggak ada bagusnya:

Ulquiorra itu pendiam, malas banyak bicara, serta gampang mencetuskan kalimat-kalimat dingin nan tajam yang pedas membakar jiwa raga lawan bicaranya.

Grimmjow kebalikannya—suka seenaknya, mulutnya kayak kaleng rombeng, dan gampang melayangkan bogem setengah mateng ke muka orang. Dia dikenal sebagai 'JaKam'—Jagoan Kampung.

Ggio masih mendingan. Dia nggak 'diam-diam menenggelamkan' seperti Ulquiorra, tapi juga nggak 'toa kosong nyaring bunyinya' seperti Grimmjow. Yah, normallah. Sayangnya, karena larinya cepet, penduduk kampung mulai menggosipinya sebagai kucing ngepet yang sempat meresahkan warga kampung. Entah rumor itu benar atau tidak.

Ya, begitulah. Intinya mereka salah asuhan. Jadi jangan salahkan mereka, kalaupun ada yang perlu disalahkan, maka salahkanlah Mbah Barragan Tarub yang sudah membesarkan mereka hingga remaja, lalu mangkat seenaknya begitu saja.

Melihat itu semua, wajar kalau kita berpikir trio GANTENG ini nggak ada bagusnya. Kata siapa? Mereka punya satu kelebihan yang mereka nggak terlalu sadari (kecuali Ggio), yaitu: mereka GANTENG!

Bukan, bukan Gelandangan tengik lagi, kok. Ini ganteng beneran. TAMPAN atau CAKEP. Bahasa Inggrisnya katanya sih HANDSOME. Ya, semacam itu. Berikut rinciannya:

Ulqui punya rambut hitam legam seperti dasar lautan; bola matanya hijau redup seperti zamrud; kulitnya sepucat vampir-vampir yang sering diburu para wanita; tubuhnya tidak setinggi Grimmjow, tapi tegap dan atletis.

Rambut Grimmjow paling mencolok sekampung—warnanya biru terang, seperti warna langit; sepasang bola matanya juga berwarna senada; kulitnya tidak pucat, melainkan kecokelatan yang dinilai banyak gadis SEMPURNA; sementara tubuhnya tinggi menjulang—nggak setinggi gunung sih—dengan otot-otot kekar ala kuli angkut pasar Senen.

Ggio paling sederhana, namun paling imut. Rambutnya hitam agak kecokelatan; sepasang matanya kuning menyala; kulitnya juga kecokelatan seperti Grimmjow; tubuhnya memang tidak terlalu tinggi dan agak langsing, sih, tapi siapa peduli sih? Kata-katanya manis dan romantis, lho, nggak kayak dua saudara GANTENG-nya.

Nah, mengerti kan? Begitulah para bintang utama kita kali ini. Karena narator sudah bosan memuji mereka, marilah kita lanjut ke cerita sebenarnya…

* * *

_Suatu pagi di hutan kampung Hueco…_

* * *

BRAAAKK…! BRAKKK! DUAAAKK!

Jangan salah. Itu bukan suara-suara KDRT yang kerap dilakukan Sri Rangiku kepada suaminya, Raden Gin. Mereka memang terkenal soal KDRT istri pada suami, tapi karena Raden Gin adalah orang terkaya, termapan, termahsyur, dan terkenal sekampung; dermawan muda itu suka sekali memberikan sumbangan berupa makanan atau pakaian pada rakyat merana di kampung—bahkan Sri Rangiku juga sangat baik pada ibu-ibu miskin lainnya—maka terang saja penduduk diam saja. Selain karena tidak enak menyinggung soal rumah tangga penguasa atau petinggi, mereka juga cari aman. Daripada bertanya, lalu Gin sakit hati, kemudian mereka tidak dapat sumbangan? Lebih baik diam saja dan nikmati gosip yang ada.

Kembali ke cerita…

Bunyi-bunyian aneh itu ternyata berasal dari tiga kapak yang sedang sibuk memotong batang-batang pepohonan damar di hutan. Kapak-kapak itu tentu saja dimiliki oleh trio GANTENG kita—Ulqui, Grimm, Ggio. Mereka bertiga memang selalu bekerja sejak subuh sampai maghrib—dan selalu dipotong istirahat selama lima jam.

Sang adik, Ggio, terlihat sudah capek dan memilih untuk meraih wadah bambu yang berfungsi sebagai botol minuman. Namun sayang, belum sempat ia menenggak isinya, kejadian spektakuler terjadi…

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP!

TUINGGG…

Seekor mahkluk dengan kepala oranye dan rambut bak duren gagal, muncul dari semak-semak. Wajahnya panik dan syok. Ia melesat dengan kecepatan kuda ke arah GANTENG Bros. kita…

"HIEEE!" Grimmjow dan Ggio buru-buru menghindari 'serangan' mahkluk gaje itu, sementara naas untuk Ulquiorra…

GREPP!

Mahkluk itu menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan meraba-raba lengannya.

Ggio yang melihat aksi homo mahkluk itu langsung merinding sampe ubun-ubun. "Hiiiy! Ngeri banget!" desisnya sambil bergidik. "Baru kali ini gue ngeliat adegan mesum!"

"Cowok sama cowok lagi…" Grimmjow juga sama ngerinya. "M-mendingan gue ketemu panther ngepet daripada ngeliat ini…"

"U-Ulqui! Awas! Menjauh!" Ggio berteriak heroik.

Tapi Ulquiorra santai-santai saja meskipun lengannya digrepe-grepe.

"TUAN! Anda harus menolong saya, Tuan!" pinta mahkluk oranye gaje itu sambil terus menggrepe lengan Ulquiorra—entah karena panik atau karena pengen, tapi dua-duanya tetap memualkan Ggio dan Grimmjow.

Dengan _slow motion_, Ulquiorra mengangguk penuh arti. "Tapi kamu harus ngasih imbalan," balasnya.

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan!" sahut mahkluk itu. "Tapi tolong saya Tuan!"

"Nolong apa? Harusnya kita yang ditolong! Mana ada orang miskin menolong!" Grimmjow nyeletuk dari jauh, masih nggak berani mendekati mahkluk tersangka homo itu.

Ulquiorra tidak menggubris celetukan nggak mutu saudaranya. "Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya lembut.

"Bisakah Tuan merahasiakan identitas saya pada pemburu yang sebentar lagi sampai?" tanya mahkluk jedur itu—jeruk duren, maksudnya.

"Pemburu?" sekarang Ggio angkat bicara.

"Ya, Tuan! Mereka memburu saya!" si Jedur terisak, membuat Grimmjow muntah di tempat. "Saya akan pergi ke Utara, bila mereka menanyakan kemana saya pergi, tolong katakan saya pergi ke Selatan! Oke?"

Ulquiorra agak kaget mendengar kata terakhir—ternyata mahkluk itu bisa bahasa asing, toh—tapi cowok ganteng itu memutuskan mengangguk saja.

"Boleh selain Selatan, nggak?"

"Arah lain bisa kan?"

Grimmjow dan Ggio nanya dengan kadar ketololan sejadi-jadinya.

Jedur ngangguk. "Ya! Terima kasih, Tuan-tuan! Semoga Tuhan membalas!" kemudian dia bersiap pergi, tapi…

"HEH… Mana imbalannya?" tanya Ulquiorra seraya menahan kerah baju Jedur.

Jedur baru ingat. "Oh ya…" Jedur nyengir, "Saya lupa… nama saya Ichigo. Kalau kangen, bisa SMS ke—"

"Nggak butuh! Mana imbalannya?" stok kesabaran Ulquiorra nyaris habis menghadapi mahkluk dungu ini.

Akhirnya Jedur, eh, Ichigo, menyerah bermain dungu-dunguan. "Tuan… siang nanti akan ada tiga bidadari yang mandi di comberan…"

"Yee! Itu mah gue tahu. Neng Momo, Neng Ruki, sama Neng Nanao, kan?" Ggio menyela seenaknya.

Grimmjow sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Kok… lo tahu?"

Dengan malu-malu babi Ggio mengakui kekhilafannya. "Ngg… gue pernah ngintip mereka mandi, waktu itu… ternyata mereka mandinya pake kemben! Yaa… gue nggak jadi ngintip deh," jelasnya.

"Terus kenapa sama tiga bidadari itu? Emang bisa apa mereka?" berondong Ulquiorra kesal. "Yang gue mau tuh duit! Rumah! Harta! Takhta! Jabatan! Bukan bidadari melarat!" katanya sembarangan.

"Saya ngerti Tuan sudah lelah hidup miskin, tapi tolong jangan salah, Tuan," sergah Ichigo sopan. "Bidadari punya banyak kegunaan selain untuk diperistri, Tuan."

"Cuma tiga bidadari? Nggak bisa lebih, apa?" Grimmjow menuntut dengan nada kegatelan.

Ichigo menghela napas. Ternyata tiga mahkluk ini lebih sinting daripada kelihatannya. "Jadwal hari ini hanya tiga, Tuan. Tapi ini yang tercantik. Kalau jadwal besok, yang mandi ada lima, tapi sudah agak 'dewasa'…"

"Nah, gue seneng nih yang 'dewasa'! Kenapa nggak yang itu?" tanya Grimmjow sotoy.

"Karena mereka lelaki, Tuan. Namanya Mbah Genryuusai Shigekuni, Mbah Sasakibe Chojiro, dan Mbah Ginrei Kuchiki… usianya sudah ribuan tahun…"

"BANGKE! ITU MAH AKI-AKI!" Grimmjow murka.

"Ya makanya saya memperingatkan," Ichigo membela diri.

"MAU GUE KUNYAH, LO?"

"Emang ada bidadari laki-laki?" Ggio bergumam tolol.

Sementara itu, Ulquiorra mulai jengah dengan percakapan miring ini. "Ya sudahlah. Terus itu bidadari harus diapain?"

Ichigo melanjutkan, "Nama bidadari itu adalah Prabu Orihime, Prabu Neliel, dan Prabu Soi Fon. Ketiganya pasti membawa pakaian terbang masing-masing. Orihime membawa pakaian warna pink, Neliel warna hijau, dan Soi Fon warna kuning."

"Gue nggak suka pink, buat lo aja, Ulqui. Mendingan gue yang ijo, kayak warna duit," Grimmjow seenaknya memutuskan.

"Eh, yang kuning gue aja deh, ya? Kuning kan pisang goreng, gue kan suka pisang goreng," Ggio ikut-ikutan.

"Bodo amat. Lanjut, Jedur," Ulquiorra malas menanggapi kelakuan katro dua saudaranya.

Ichigo sempat merasa tersinggung karena dipanggil Jedur, tapi ia memutuskan mengalah. "Pada saat mereka mandi, ambil ketiga pakaian itu dan sembunyikan di kandang ayam atau babi. Pastikan mereka tidak bisa menjangkau pakaian itu—tanpa pakaian itu, mereka tidak akan bisa terbang lagi ke Khayangan."

Trio GANTENG mengangguk-angguk sok ngerti.

"Dan pesan saya, jangan pernah mengembalikan pakaian mereka apapun yang terjadi! Karena mereka akan berubah jadi iblis dan kembali ke Khayangan!" pesan Ichigo, lalu berbalik memunggungi Trio GANTENG. "Kalau begitu saya permisi, Tuan-tuan. Jika ada bidadari yang bertanya tentang saya, katakan saja saya sudah mati ditangkap pemburu."

Anggukan lagi.

Ichigo berbalik, melambaikan tangan sebelum melesat entah kemana. "ADIOS!" serunya seraya berlari.

* * *

_Sepuluh menit kemudian…_

* * *

TOPLAK TOPLAK TOPLAK…

GANTENG Bros. menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata, oh, ternyata, itu adalah pasukan berkambing yang dipimpin oleh pemburu ternama, Mpu Toushiro. Pasukan kambing itu berhenti tepat di depan GANTENG Bros.

"Kalian melihat seekor mahkluk? Kepalanya oranye, bentuknya tidak karuan—antara duren atau dandelion," tanya Mpu Toushiro.

Ulquiorra mengangguk.

Grimmjow menggeleng.

Ggio menggeleng, mengangguk, menggeleng lagi, dan pusing sendiri.

"SERIUS, NIH!" Mpu yang terlihat terlalu pendek (atau CACAT) itu membentak. "ITU BURUAN SAYA!"

"Ya, saya lihat," sahut Ulquiorra jujur.

"Saya nggak," sahut Grimmjow asal.

"Saya nggak lihat, kemudian saya lihat, terus saya nggak lihat lagi," sahut Ggio gaje.

Toushiro menatap Ggio. "Gimana bisa kamu nggak lihat, terus lihat, terus nggak lagi?"

"Ya, bisa dong, Pak. Saya nggak lihat karena saya lagi tidur, saya lihat pas saya mimpi, terus saya nggak lihat lagi karena saya bangun," jawab Ggio kurang ajar.

Mpu itu turun dari kambingnya dengan wajah kesal. "Kalian tahu siapa saya?"

Ulquiorra mengangguk, "Mpu Toushiro."

Grimmjow mengernyit, "Kapten Kambing?"

"Orang cacat."

JDUAARR!

"HEIII! SIAPA ITU TADI YANG BILANG?" teriak Toushiro membahana mengalahkan dahsyatnya _sound system_. "HEEIII! JAWAB!"

"Bukan saya."

"Apalagi saya."

"Masa sih saya."

Toushiro makin keki. "NGAKU KALIAN!"

"Bukan saya, kok."

"Ngotot amat sih."

Ggio diam saja.

Toushiro mulai capek karena marah-marah. "SUDAH! KAU!" dia menuding Ulquiorra dengan keris putihnya yang bernama Hyorinmarugending. "Katanya tadi kau lihat kemana mahkluk itu pergi? Katakan!"

Ulquiorra mengangguk. "Dia pergi ke Selatan."

"Timur, bodoh!"

"Sotoy! Barat kali!"

SIIIINGGG. Timbul keheningan gaje.

"SERIUS! ISTRI SAYA NGIDAM ITU!" Toushiro kembali murka.

"Selatan."

"Timur—percaya deh sama saya."

"Bapak punya istri?"

"HIIIH!" Toushiro kembali naik ke kambingnya. "Aku akan pergi ke Selatan! Awas kalau kau sampai berbohong!"

TOPLAK TOPLAK TOPLAK…

Pasukan kambingpun mulai meninggalkan TKP.

* * *

_Dua jam kemudian…_

* * *

"Eh, udah siang, nih! Ayo kita ke comberan! Itu bidadari udah pasti lagi mandi!" ajak Grimmjow yang udah kegatelan.

Ggio langsung ngelempar kapaknya gitu aja. "Ayo! Buruan! Nanti keburu ada yang lihat mereka!"

Ulquiorra mengangguk dengan malas.

Jadilah GANTENG Bros. berngesot-ngesot heboh menuju comberan.

* * *

_Lima menit kemudian—Comberan Mahakali Seireitei…_

* * *

"Wuuuah! Segarnyaaaaa!"

Gadis berambut oranye panjang dengan paras manis melompat masuk ke dalam comberan dengan hati riang. Senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya.

"Kau benar, Orihime-chan! Airnya sejuuuuk!" imbuh gadis lain yang berambut panjang bergelombang warna hijau toska. Gadis paling tinggi ini masuk ke air dengan beberapa kali salto heboh yang kemudian menciptakan 'ledakan' heboh di permukaan air comberan.

"Diamlah, Orihime, Nel. Kalau kalian berisik, sama saja mengundang perhatian manusia," tegur seorang gadis lagi. Rambutnya berwarna biru tua, setengah pendek, setengah panjang. Wajahnya imut dan tubuhnya jugalah yang paling imut.

Dua gadis lain meringis. "Maaf, Soi Fon-san."

"Cepat kita mandi dan resapi air comberan ini. Konon baik bagi keabadian," ujar gadis imut itu lagi.

"Baiiiik!" sahut dua gadis pertama, sebelum kembali bersorak-sorak riang dan membuat gadis bernama Soi Fon menghela napas capek.

* * *

_Sementara itu, GANTENG Bros…_

* * *

"Wuihhhh…" Ggio berdecak kagum saat menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya. "Ini dari sutra yaa? Lembut banget! Kayak pantat anak babi!" komennya nggak mutu.

Ulquiorra sibuk menatap gadis berambut oranye, sementara tangannya bergerak liar menyambar kain pink yang terletak di semak-semak. Persis kalong nyamber pepaya.

"Ck! Seksi banget tu cewek!" Grimmjow berdecak sambil memperhatikan seorang gadis rambut hijau, sementara tangannya juga bergerak-gerak aktif.

Tiba-tiba…

"ET DAH, GRIMM!" Ggio menjerit syok.

"SSSSSTTTT...!" Ulquiorra buru-buru menabok adik bungsunya itu.

"APAAN SIH!" Grimmjow menyahut, matanya masih menatap gadis tadi.

"GRIMM! AJIGILE LO!" Ggio terdengar panik dan syok, sehingga Grimmjow menoleh ke arahnya. Telunjuk Ggio menunjuk-nunjuk kain yang dipegang Grimmjow. "NGAPAIN LO ROBEK-ROBEK, SIH!"

Grimmjow menyeringai. "Biar calon istri gue nggak pulang ke kampungnya."

"TAPI—"

"SSSSSSSTTT…!" Ulquiorra membekap mulut toa Ggio.

"Ada orang disana?" sebuah suara feminin terdengar.

Sontak tiga anak babi, eh, tiga bersaudara itu terpaku.

"Permisi?" terdengar suara feminin lainnya.

Tiga bersaudara GANTENG makin pucat sampai ke pipis-pipisnya.

"Siapa disana?" teriak suara feminin lainnya.

Kali ini Ulquiorra bertindak—buru-buru cowok itu meraih dua saudaranya dan bersiap kabur, sampai… tiga orang gadis dengan pakaian minim seadanya berdiri dengan wajah menyeramkan di belakang mereka…

"KALIAN SIAPA?" teriak gadis paling pendek.

"Ulquiorra."

"Grimmjow."

"Ggio."

"AKU TIDAK TANYA ITU!" gadis itu kembali berteriak.

"Lah, kan tadi nanya, siapa kami?" Ggio membela diri.

"DIAM KAU!" gadis itu membentak Ggio, membuat Ggio keki sendiri. Kayaknya hari ini semua orang demen banget ngebentak-bentak dia. Mulai dari Mpu Toushiro sampai gadis pendek ini. Sakit hati sih, nggak… tapi kan Ggio juga manusia…

"Bajuku…!" pekik gadis oranye. Ia terlihat syok melihat gaun pink-nya tercabik-cabik.

"BAJUKU JUGA…!" kali ini gadis hijau memekik, sepasang bola mata abu-abu kecokelatannya membola melihat gaunnya yang sudah paling tidak terdefinisikan—tinggal berupa seupil kain warna hijau.

"KEMBALIKAN BAJUKU!" seru gadis terimut pada Ggio. Lengannya terulur, mencoba menarik gaun kuningnya.

"NGGAK!" Ggio berkeras, balik menarik gaun itu.

"BALIKIN!"

"NGGAK!"

SREEEEEKKK!

Yak, seperti yang kita dengar, gaun itu robek menjadi dua bagian! Setengah dipegang Ggio dan setengah dicengkram Soi Fon!

"Oh, Tuhan…" gadis oranye, Orihime, jatuh terduduk. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Bagaimana kita bisa pulang?" gadis hijau, Nel, ikut mendesis pasrah. Sama-sama jatuh terduduk dengan air mata nyaris tumpah.

Soi Fon bisu mendadak.

"Nona," Ulquiorra mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Jika tidak keberatan, jadilah istriku. Aku akan menjamin kehidupanmu selamanya—sampai aku dikubur."

Orihime menatap penuh harap pada Ulquiorra. "Be-benarkah, Tuan?"

Ulquiorra mengangguk. "Jadilah istriku, Nona."

Orihime mengangguk cepat, lalu melompat ke pelukan Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow berdecak sambil mendekati Nel yang sibuk meratapi nasib superburuknya. Perlahan ia menengadahkan wajah Nel dan mengecup bibir gadis itu.

Tidak ada perlawanan dari Nel, karena gadis itu perlahan-lahan merasakan kehangatan kecupan ngasal Grimmjow.

Soi Fon panik. "HIME! NEL! KALIAN—"

CUPPP…!

Sialnya, protesan Soi Fon dirusak oleh Ggio—cowok itu menarik Soi Fon ke pelukannya dan mencium kening Soi Fon perlahan.

"K-KAU!" Soi Fon buru-buru melepaskan pelukan Ggio.

Ggio mencoba tersenyum lembut sutera. "Menikahlah dengan kami, Nona-nona. Cium kami dan rasakanlah betapa kami mencintai kalian…"

"SETUJU!" koor Orihime dan Nel bersamaan.

Soi Fon kalah jumlah. Gadis itu menatap Ggio pasrah. "Terserah kau sajalah…"

"YAY!" koor semuanya, kecuali Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow.

Dan ketiga bidadari itupun menjadi istri untuk GANTENG bros. kita…

* * *

Mawar paling cantik adalah mawar paling berduri.

Pepatah bijak yang tepat bagi Trio Malong kita—Macan Kalong, maksudnya.

Kenapa bisa? Begini sekuelnya…

* * *

_Sebulan kemudian—Ulquiorra's place…_

* * *

"Ulqui~! Ulqui~! Makanannya sudah siaaaaap~! Aku membuatnya dengan penuh cinta di setiap bulir nasinya!" teriak Orihime dari dapur.

Ulquiorra, yang sedang berada di kamar, buru-buru memejamkan matanya begitu mendengar panggilan istri tercintanya.

"Ulqui~! Ulqui?"

_Sial! Sial! Harusnya aku saja yang masak! Kenapa harus dia duluan sih yang bangun?_ rutuk Ulquiorra dalam hati. _Pura-pura tidur! Jangan sampai makanan itu masuk lagi ke tenggorokanku! Lebih baik aku nelen aspal sekalian!_

KREKK… Pintu kamar UlquiHime terbuka.

"Ya ampun, Sayang, kamu masih tidur? Bangun, yuk. Sudah kubuatkan makanan, lho," rayu Orihime seraya mengelus-elus pipi Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra tidak bergeming.

"Humm… gimana yaaa?" Orihime mencari akal. Dilihatnya bibir Ulquiorra yang seksi, kemudian diciumnya perlahan-lahan. Ide yang bagus—tidak ada suami yang tahan akan ciuman istrinya, kan?

"Hmh…" Ulquiorra mendesah. "Ngg, aku kurang enak badan, Hime…"

"Lho? Mau kusuapi saja?"

"Nggak!" teriaknya reflek. "E-eh, maksudku, nggak usah…"

"Terus kamu mau makan apa?"

Ulquiorra berpikir. "Aku ingin pisang."

"Tunggu, ya!"

Orihime kembali dua detik kemudian, dengan sebuah pisang yang sudah dikupas rapi di tangannya.

Ulquiorra tersenyum, meraih pisang itu dari tangan Orihime. Ia membuka mulut, mendekatkan pisang itu, mengunyahnya, mencoba menelannya, dan… "OHOKK!"

Orihime kaget melihat suaminya mabok mendadak. Pikiran sembarangan mulai meracuni otaknya.

_Apa Ulquiorra hamil? Ah, mustahil laki-laki bisa hamil! Tapi… dia kan manusia… siapa tahu laki-laki manusia bisa hamil?_

"H-Hime… k-k-kamu masukin apa ke pisangnya…?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil megap-megap.

Orihime mengernyit. "Aku tambahkan cuka dan garam supaya terasa enak."

_NOOOOOOOOOO!_

"Kusuapi, ya? Aaaammm…"

Tapi sial bagi Orihime. Sebelum dia sempat menyuapkan suapan kedua ke mulut Ulquiorra, pemuda itu sudah semaput dengan mulut berbusa.

* * *

_Grimmjow's Place…_

* * *

"Grimmy~! Nasinya sudah, beluuuum?" suara manja yang berasal dari kamar tidur itu membuat Grimmjow panik.

"Se-sebentar lagi, Sayang!" sahut Grimmjow seraya menyiapkan nasi hangat dan segala macam lauk yang sudah dimasaknya tadi.

"Nel sudah lapaaar~!"

"I-ini sudah jadi, Sayang!"

Tanpa komando, Nel sudah duduk manis di meja makan kecil mereka. Dan tanpa menunggu Grimmjow memulai makannya, Nel sudah menyikat habis semua lauk dan semangkuk nasi yang disediakan Grimmjow… Ya. Hanya menyisakan semangkuk nasi, dua tempe, dan satu ikan asin untuk suaminya sendiri.

"Huaaa~! Nel kenyang! Eh? Grimmy belum makan?" tanya Nel, baru menyadari kondisi mengenaskan suaminya.

Dengan menghela napas panjang, Grimmjow mencoba menyantap makanan yang tersisa.

.

"Grimm! Sudah selesai ngepelnya beluuum? Nel mau mandiiii! Masakin air, dooooong!"

"Sebentar, Sayaaaang!"

.

"Grimm! Carikan Nel jeruk, doooong? Nel mau jeruuuk!"

"Tapi sudah malam, gimana kalo bes—"

"GRIMMY~?"

"I-iya, Nel…"

.

"Grimm! Cucikan baju Nel, dong? Sekalian yaaa!"

"T-taruh saja di sana, Sayang…"

.

_Seminggu kemudian…_

.

"Grimm—ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi?"

Nel panik begitu melihat suaminya terkapar penuh luka di kamar mereka—tubuhnya panas; tangannya penuh kapalan; kakinya lecet-lecet; seluruh tubuhnya banyak lebam; matanya berkantung; dan tubuhnya sekurus pohon cabe.

"N-Nel…?" Grimmjow memberanikan diri bersuara.

Nel sudah berlinang air mata. "Kau masih hidup? Syukurlah!"

"N-Nel… bisakah… aku… libur bekerja? Sehari saja, Nel…?"

Nel mengangguk. "Tentu! Istirahatlah! Nel akan melayani Grimm!"

Mendengarnya Grimmjow langsung sumringah dalam hati.

Kemudian Nel bertanya, "Tapi besok nggak libur, kan?"

GEDUBRAAK!

"GRIMMY~! JANGAN MATIIIII~! NANTI SIAPA YANG NYUCI BAJU NELLL?"

* * *

_Ggio's Place…_

* * *

KREKK…

Pintu rumah Ggio terbuka perlahan seiring munculnya si pemilik yang sibuk mengendap-endap. Matanya bergerak liar, seolah mencari-cari sesuatu, sementara kakinya dengan luwes menapak tanpa suara.

"Sudah pulang?"

SIIIINGG...

Ggio menoleh perlahan ke belakang. Lehernya terasa kaku dan jantungnya berdegup liar. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mencoba tersenyum. "S-s-s-sudahh… Soi-chan…"

"Hem…" gumam Soi Fon, lalu berjalan mendekati Ggio. "Mana gajimu?" todongnya.

Ggio langsung pucat. "A-anu…"

"Jangan seenaknya kau, ya! Ingat, gara-gara siapa kau bisa bekerja jadi ajudan Raden Gin, hah? Aku! Karena aku!" cerca Soi Fon. "Kemarikan gajimu! Itu hakku!"

Dengan berat jantung, Ggio menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kertas yang baru saja diperolehnya.

Soi Fon dengan cekatan merampas uang-uang itu dan mulai menghitung. "Bagus. Selanjutnya adalah ekspor kayu pada Ijen. Cepat pergi!"

Ggio langsung memelas. "Istirahat dulu, ya? Ya? Kumohon, Soi-chan!"

"NGGAK! PEMALAS!" maki Soi Fon, lalu tangan mungilnya meraih sebuah cambuk besi dari atas lemari. "PERGI!"

**CTARRR! CTARRR! CTAAARR!**

"B-b-b-baiiiiik! BAIIIIIK, SOI-CHAAAAANN…"

Tanpa perintah, Ggio buru-buru ngibrit sekencangnya dari rumahnya.

Di dalam rumah, Soi Fon tertawa puas. "Mampus! Emangnya enak kawin sama _bidadari_? Mati aja lo!"

Kemudian, wanita itu menatap jendela.

"Kerja bagus, ICHIGO! Tipuanmu berhasil!" puji Soi Fon, sementara seorang Jedur memasuki rumah dari jendela.

"Ehehehe… mereka aja yang bodoh, Soi-sama. Padahal jelas-jelas anda sekalian bukan bidadari… anda sekalian kan _iblis_!" kata Ichigo sambil nyengir, menampilkan deretan gigi kuning nan busuknya.

Soi Fon tersenyum licik.

* * *

Akhirnyaaaaa!

Gaje? Selalu! Panjang? Pastilah!

Gomen kalau nggak terlalu nyambung ya sama tema pedesaannya!

Maafkan Fay yang lagi-lagi ngetik dengan membabi bisu ya?

Anyway, review onegaiiiiiiii?

* * *

P.S : reviews **"Cinta Satu Malam"** Fay balas di PMs masing-masing yaaa =3


End file.
